<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Showering white by Spaceneiler</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24157492">Showering white</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spaceneiler/pseuds/Spaceneiler'>Spaceneiler</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Ball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Content approved by SCAR, M/M, Multi, closet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:00:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,009</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24157492</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spaceneiler/pseuds/Spaceneiler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Goten and trunks take part in shower room Tom foolery</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Trunks Briefs/Son Goten, son Goten/multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Sin Corps</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Showering white</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirius16/gifts">sirius16</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once the trio made it to the large and isolated shower room, the younger Trunks and Goten shamelessly started stripping down until they were bare, having no qualms about being naked in front of an audience. The two younger boys looked at Mirai placing all of his stuff to the side, then at each other and then proceeded to start lightly roughhousing in the middle of the large room.</p><p>Marai rolls his eyes watching the boys quarrel he slowly reversed under the head of the shower before pushing a small button located to the side of the shower the water hit his hair before slowly trickling down and through his forehead </p><p>As Mirai inspected some minor injuries dotted across his skin, he hadn’t noticed his clothing and one of the boys go missing.</p><p>Goten sauntered out of the room both trunk’s clothes in hand once he found a secure spot he grabbed Mirai's sweater and took a deep breath in the smell meeting his satisfaction </p><p>The mere second the boy smelled the clothing his member poked up poking into the sleeve of trunks clothing “not now little guy-“ Goten mumbled aloud </p><p>Trunks stood next to his future self both having a similar showering routine wash the hair wash the arms then legs before rinsing off the soap there was only small attention put into the other parts of their bodies </p><p>Goten looked behind him surely they wouldn’t hear him if he dealt with his friend- He didn’t care anywho the little risk-taker.</p><p>“Uh, guys I’ll be right back Kay.” </p><p>Mirai and trunks grunted in response- despite being wildly different they did share some traits</p><p>Goten almost intently started his way down the hallway before hiding in an old broom closet “it’s safe here I think-“ the small child sat firmly against the door he slowly pulled the items of clothing up to his nose before taking another deep breath the smell of sweat flooding his nostrils oh how naughty he felt. He slowly began to palm his smaller member despite knowing the correct method he liked this just a little better. Pressing the clothing up to his mouth to block out his sweet little moans he began to enjoy himself.</p><p>“Didn’t invite me for the fun chibi?” Trunks leaned against the door with a smug smile across his face </p><p>“T-trunks” Goten stuttered in surprise looking up to his friend as he scurried back a little as if to avoid him “w-what did you see?” </p><p>“What are we talking? Movies, musicals, you jacking your beanstalk?” He looked at him with sinful eyes as he slowly took two steps forward in a seemingly taunting manner </p><p>“Oh…” he spoke in shame as he looked up to his towelled friend he was unsure of what to say next </p><p>“Why don’t we spice up your little session?” Trunks loosened his grip on his towel with a smirk “if your up for it?” </p><p>Goten stared hungrily at the bulge in trunk’s towel with a hungry glare “fine… d-drop the towel” he turned his head to the side with a pout </p><p>Trunks dropped his towel hitting the floor with a pompf his full six inches of glory tapping against gotens face squishing his cheek with it a sense of pride running through him as he did so.</p><p>Goten gulped nervously looking up at trunks with an innocent pout before a devilish little smirk came over his small face as he put his skills to work licking around the tip of his friends member before squishing the tip gently between his lips sliding it into his mouth with persisition </p><p>Trunks flinched as the sudden pleasure took over his body “W-woah you really did get better” </p><p>Goten didn’t respond he mainly focused on what was in his mouth lapping his tongue round in gentle circles whilst holding the member at the back of his throat with care to not use his teeth he made slowly head movements going up and down the shaft with the same amount of care and effort </p><p> </p><p>Trunks could barely contain his noise as Goten continued to treat his parts with excellent skill “how-“</p><p>_________________________________________________<br/>“Now now son be careful-“ Goku spoke as he slowly pushed gotens head down upon his large meaty cock “please watch the teeth-“ he spoke once more as Goten took inch by in h into his mouth <br/>_________________________________________________<br/>Krillin twitched as he let Goten go to work “not even your brother was this good at it-“ he quite nearly came into the boys mouth at every moment<br/>_________________________________________________<br/>Gohan's snoring body didn’t seem to deter Goten as he continued to suckle on his brothers cock playing with it gently “thank you ni chan” he spoke quietly as to not wake his brother <br/>_________________________________________________<br/>Vegeta smirked looking at the slobbering face covered in cum below him  “you really taught him well kakarot” vegeta gave a brief glance to goku who only rubbed the back of his head with a small chuckle in response <br/>_________________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>Goten continued to slobber around Trunks juicy cock as he felt him getting close he took his mouth from the throbbing member placing it gently around the makes soft hairless balls giving them a gentle suckle as he reached behind his friend </p><p>Trunks moaned in response only moaning louder when gotens finger entered him with a rough swiftness </p><p>Trunks  couldn’t hold it in much longer bursting a fresh white liquid all over gotens face with smug delight </p><p>Goten licked the cum clean from around his lips sampling the salty texture with delight looking up at his friend with a smile he stood up and planted a fresh kiss on his lips sharing the cum between them.</p><p>Trunks looked at Goten with animpressed look in his eyes the glimmering reflection of the nearby shower room highlighting his face “I-“</p><p>“Practise” Goten uttered one word all of a sudden </p><p>“What?”</p><p>“You asked how I done it- practise lots and lots of practise” he wiped a small bit of cum from the side of his face as he smiled</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>